


EL AMIGO INVISIBLE

by Livia_drusilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_drusilla/pseuds/Livia_drusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia y su vida transcurre de forma  tranquila y ordenada hasta que a alguien se le ocurre instaurar una costumbre muggle para la fiesta de Navidad de los empleados del Ministerio: el Amigo Invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL AMIGO INVISIBLE

Como cada mañana, Draco Malfoy se dirige a su puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Desde hace cinco años trabaja en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, en el Sub-departamento de la Ley Mágica Internacional. Le gusta su trabajo y, por lo general, suele llegar de bastante buen humor a su despacho. Sin embargo, desde que algún iluminado tuvo la idea de proponer el maldito jueguecito y al idiota del Ministro le pareció una gran idea, Draco se siente bastante irritado. Hace un par de semanas un memorándum dorado —el dorado señala un acontecimiento especial—, fue enviado a todos y cada uno de los empleados del Ministerio informándoles de que este año, durante la fiesta de Navidad del personal, se llevaría a cabo algo llamado el _Amigo Invisible_. Desde entonces no se habla de otra cosa por los pasillos, ascensores o en la cafetería. Draco está seguro de que la instigadora en la sombra de todo este sin sentido ha sido Granger.

En el atrio han colocado una especie de cáliz, muchísimo más cutre que el Cáliz de Fuego utilizado durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, dentro del cual se supone que están los nombres de todos los empleados del Ministerio, incluido el Ministro de Magia. Cada vez que uno de dichos empleados se acerca a dicho artilugio y pronuncia en voz alta su nombre, apellido y departamento al que pertenece, el cáliz escupe un pequeño sobre dorado con el nombre de la persona que le ha tocado en suerte. Los primeros días hubo largas colas para conseguir el dichoso sobrecito. Por supuesto, Draco ni se acercó. Y como él, un pequeño grupo de magos y brujas renuentes a unirse a esta costumbre muggle o demasiado ocupados para perder el tiempo haciendo colas, como los aurores. Así que a los pocos días, un nuevo memorándum dorado fue enviado a todos los empleados del Ministerio instando a los que todavía no habían ido a obtener su sobrecito del cáliz a hacerlo, ya que de otro modo no podría llevarse a cabo el juego correctamente.

Hoy, viernes 4 de diciembre, termina el plazo y Draco lo sabe. Se lo han recordado amablemente en otro memorándum que recibió ayer. También sabe que en algún momento del día, en contra de su voluntad y de todo en lo que cree, tendrá que pasarse por el atrio, plantarse delante del dichoso cáliz y hacer lo que prácticamente todo el mundo ha hecho ya. ¡Maldita Granger! ¡Seguro que ha sido ella! A primera hora de la mañana decide concentrarse en su trabajo, tiene mucho que resolver antes de las vacaciones navideñas. Quiere dejar zanjado el asunto de la nueva normativa de la venta ambulante de ingredientes para pociones. Sobre las once decide llegarse hasta la máquina del café para tomarse un breve descanso y, cómo no, el corrillo de magos y brujas que allí encuentra están hablando, con desmedida excitación a su parecer, del dichoso _Amigo Invisible_.

—Desde luego no voy a deciros quien me ha tocado —dice una bruja que Draco sabe que pertenece a la Oficina de Desmemorizantes y lo lamenta verdaderamente por el pobre muggle al que le haya tocado recibir un _Obliviate_ suyo—, pero me alegro de que no haya sido el Ministro de Magia porque habría sido un verdadero compromiso tener que hacerle un regalo, ¿os imagináis?

 _Con la suerte que tiene, seguro que le toca a él,_ piensa Draco. Aunque nunca se sabe, podría ser una buena oportunidad de ascenso si le hace un buen regalo.

—Bueno, el memorándum lo decía bien claro —interviene Hobday, del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos—, el regalo no puede costar más de quince galeones…

Cierto, quince miserables galeones, recuerda Draco mientras recoge su café de la máquina. ¿Qué clase de regalo puede hacerse con quince puñeteros galeones?

—…así que eso iguala bastante el tipo de regalo que puede recibir todo el mundo…

—De eso se trata, ¿no? —dice un hombre al que Draco no conoce—, de que no haya diferencias entre los que pueden gastar mucho y los que pueden gastar menos.

Y le echa una mirada de reojo a Draco que lo único que consigue es que éste se la devuelva con altivez. Y que se marche con su café entre las manos muy erguido. Ninguno de esos idiotas le llega a la suela del zapato a un Malfoy. ¡Y pensar que uno de esos trolls sin gusto ni clase va a hacerle un regalo a él!

A la hora de comer va temprano a la cafetería para encontrar una mesa tranquila en la que leer reposadamente el periódico mientras se come su sándwich de pavo, huevo y lechuga. Sin embargo, es imposible concentrarse en la lectura cuando a tu alrededor la gente habla y ríe sin ningún recato. ¿Y cuál es el tema de conversación de todas las mesas?: el infame _Amigo Invisible_. Fastidiado, Draco abandona la cafetería dejando su sándwich sin terminar en el plato.

A pocos minutos para las cinco de la tarde, Draco decide recoger los pergaminos en los que ha estado trabajando y asumir con resignación lo que tiene que hacer hoy antes de irse a casa. Así que se dirige hacia el ascensor sin prisas, con el mismo estado anímico con el que suele participar en las fiestas que su madre organiza cada dos por tres para encontrarle novia. Cuando llega al atrio, se detiene a cierta distancia de su objetivo, apartándose un poco de la riada de magos y brujas que se dirigen a las chimeneas para volver a sus hogares. Finalmente, cuando solamente quedan algunos rezagados que ni siquiera se molestan en preguntarse qué hace ese tipo del maletín en la mano, quieto junto a la pared, con una mirada irritada fija en el cáliz del _Amigo Invisible_ , como ya se lo denomina, en lugar de largarse a casa cagando leches. El atrio está vacío y silencioso cuando Draco se acerca por fin al cáliz. Con el ceño fruncido, observa el gran recipiente de feo metal, que desprende una tenue humareda dorada. Y cuando, resignado, está a punto de cumplir con el ritual diseñado para esta pantomima, unos apresurados pasos a sus espaldas le detienen. Resoplando, con el pelo alborotado y sofocado, llega Harry Potter.

—Vaya, creí que sería el último…

El muy idiota parece aliviado de ver que no es el único que ha estado postergando el momento de cumplir con tan incómoda costumbre muggle.

—Ha habido tanto trabajo estos días que no he podido acercarme… —se excusa, como si a Draco pudiera importarle—. Er… tú primero, has llegado antes…

Conteniendo un suspiro de hastío, Draco hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia el auror y pronuncia con voz firme:

—Draco Malfoy, Sub-departamento de la Ley Mágica.

El cáliz de metal escupe un pequeño sobre dorado que Draco coge al vuelo para que Potter vea que no ha perdido sus reflejos de buscador. Después se lo mete en el bolsillo de su túnica.

— ¿No vas a mirarlo? —pregunta Potter sorprendido.

—El nombre seguirá ahí cuando llegue a casa —responde Draco secamente.

El auror se encoge de hombros y desvía su atención de Draco para centrarla en el cáliz.

—Harry Potter, Departamento de Aurores.

Potter también atrapa el sobre al vuelo y le mira con una pequeña mueca de satisfacción. Draco pone los ojos en blanco. ¡Qué infantil! Se inclina para coger su maletín, que antes ha dejado en el suelo, y se dispone a marcharse. El auror ha abierto su sobre y está leyendo el nombre de la persona que le ha tocado en suerte.

—Bueno, Potter, nos vemos —saluda, antes de dirigirse a la chimenea más cercana para volver a casa.

—Adiós, Malfoy —le corresponde el auror.

Y se queda ahí plantado, sonriendo como un idiota.

 

Si hasta este momento Draco se había sentido irritado con todo este asunto del Amigo Invisible, ahora está cabreado. ¿Se puede tener más mala suerte? ¿Qué ha hecho él para merecer semejante castigo? Tuvo que releerse el nombre unas cuantas veces para convencerse de que en el papelito que había dentro del sobre dorado ponía realmente _Harry Potter_. Se acostó resentido con el mundo pero esta mañana se ha levantado con un plan, cabreado todavía, pero dispuesto a que el hado no se ría de él. Harry Potter va a tener el mejor regalo que se pueda comprar con quince putos galeones o él deja de llamarse Draco Malfoy. Con tan mísera cantidad su margen de maniobra no es muy amplio, pero si consigue averiguar cuáles son los gustos del auror, tal vez pueda comprarle algo que le deje a él en buen lugar. Entonces Potter tendrá que respetarle por su buen gusto y su habilidad a la hora de estirar el dinero para conseguir lo mejor.

 

 _Lunes 7 de diciembre_  
Draco, que es un hombre meticuloso y organizado, lo primero que hace al llegar a la oficina el lunes por la mañana, a pesar de ir en contra de sus principios, es enviar una lechuza a _Todo para el Mago y la Bruja_ de Hoy, la primera y única empresa del mundo mágico de venta por catálogo, para que le envíen su revista. La fiesta de Navidad se celebrará dentro de dos semanas, así que tiene tiempo de sobra para encargar lo que sea y que se lo envíen a vuelta de lechuza. Recibe la revista a media mañana y, apartando pergaminos y expedientes a uno lado, se dispone a investigar qué ofrecen sus páginas y a hacer una lista de posibles regalos. Seguro que nadie ha sido tan concienzudo como él.

• Llavero encantado para no perder las llaves, 2 galeones  
• Corbatero para cinco corbatas con autoplanchado, 4 galeones  
• Juego de dos jarras de cerveza con hechizo enfriador, 3 galeones  
• Despertador con melodía a elegir por el cliente (ver opciones en página 48 del catálogo), 6 galeones  
• Corbatero para diez corbatas con autolimpieza de manchas engorrosas, 8 galeones  
• Portabocadillos con hechizo conservador (disponible en 6 colores), 3 galeones  
• Cenicero autolimpiable, 4 galeones  
• Estuche para gafas “Cristales siempre limpios”, 7 galeones  
• Billetera piel de dragón con hechizo antirrobo, 15 galeones  
• Linternas para gafas, 2 galeones  
• Mug de porcelana disponible en cuatro colores, personalizable, 6 galeones  
• Camiseta de las Weird Sisters (autolimpiable), 10 galeones  
• Camiseta de los Chudley Cannons (autolimpiable), 10 galeones  
• Funda de piel para varita, 15 galeones  
• Juego pluma y tintero alta calidad, 18 galeones  
• Chivatoscopio garantizado contra todo tipo de maleantes y magos tenebrosos, 25 galeones  
• Espejo hablador, “Siempre Perfecto”, 23 galeones  
• Figuras de acción “Héroes de la Guerra”, 7 galeones (figura de acción de Harry Potter, momentáneamente agotada. Ver disponibles en página 49 del catálogo)  
• Mokeskin piel de gamo, 20 galeones…

Draco suspira pesadamente. En el maldito catálogo no hay nada digno de regalar por un Malfoy. Aunque Potter se merezca cualquier chorrada como el llavero o el portabocadillos. Va a tener que cambiar de estrategia. Así que cuando llega la hora de comer, Draco baja a la cafetería con la esperanza de coincidir con Potter. La verdad es que no recuerda haberle visto con demasiada frecuencia por allí, pero hoy ya ha cumplido con su cupo de mala suerte, ¿verdad? Seguro que hoy Potter aparece. Escondido tras su periódico, Draco está atento a todo el que entra y sale de la cafetería mientras se come su sándwich. Pero ninguno de ellos es Potter. Sin embargo, media hora más tarde, camino del ascensor para volver a su despacho, la suerte le sonríe. El auror camina con paso apresurado en sentido contrario al de Draco, dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería.

—Potter, qué coincidencia… —saluda.

El auror se detiene y le dedica una sonrisa de compromiso.

—Hola —saluda también. Por un momento parece que no sabe qué decir, pero entonces pregunta—: ¿Ya abriste el sobre?

—Por supuesto —responde Draco.

—Espero que te tocara alguien fácil…

Draco no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisita sarcástica.

—Ni te lo imaginas…

—Pues me alegro por ti. Er… bueno, tengo el tiempo justo para comer —el auror parece no saber cómo despedirse sin ser maleducado. Señala la puerta de la cafetería—. Debería…

—Oh, por supuesto —Draco toma una rápida decisión—. Yo también iba hacia allí.

El auror le mira con algo de suspicacia.

—Es que estaba bastante lleno —aclara Draco antes de que Potter pueda decir nada—. Pero seguro que yendo contigo encuentro mesa…

Por la expresión de Potter el último comentario no le ha hecho mucha gracia, pero a Draco no podría importarle menos. Encuentran mesa en seguida, de hecho, hay varias libres en este momento. Potter vuelve a mirarle con desconfianza, pero no dice nada. Se va hacia el mostrador y vuelve con una hamburguesa doble, un montón de patatas fritas y algo de ensalada que debe haber puesto en el plato solamente para disimular. Draco, que no tiene hambre, opta por una crema de calabaza, ligera y suave.

— ¿Y cómo va todo, Potter? —pregunta Draco como si tener tal tipo de conversación fuera habitual entre ellos.

El auror tarda un poco en responder porque tiene la boca llena.

—Bien, supongo —dice por fin—. Ya sabes, atrapando a los malos…

—Y todo el mundo mágico duerme tranquilo por ello.

Potter vuelve a mirarle con suspicacia antes de dar otro gran mordisco a su hamburguesa. Afortunadamente para Draco, parece estar más hambriento que molesto. Sin embargo, por si acaso, el rubio decide cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¿Sigues jugando al Quidditch? —pregunta.

Potter asiente, y Draco agradece que espere a tener la boca vacía para volver a hablar.

—Aunque menos que antes —reconoce—. No tengo mucho tiempo.

—Hay partido este domingo —recuerda Draco—. Los Halcones de Falmouth contra las Arpías de Holyhead, ¿no juega Ginny Weasley con ellos?

Potter vuelve a asentir y, de pronto, Draco tiene una gran idea. ¡Entradas para un partido de Quidditch! A Potter le entusiasma el Quidditch. Y una entrada para asientos de general no le costará más de 15 galeones.

—Tengo entradas —dice el auror y añade un poco incómodo—. Casi siempre me las regalan… Aunque no puedo ir a tantos partidos como quisiera y muchas veces acabo regalándolas yo también —reconoce.

¡Mierda! Seguramente Potter malinterpreta su cara de fastidio porque inmediatamente añade:

—Si alguna vez no encuentras entradas para algún partido, no te sepa mal pedírmelas, seguramente tendré de sobras…

—Muy amable por tu parte, Potter —responde Draco intentando ser amable, aunque mil demonios se lo comen por dentro—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

El auror mira su reloj de pulsera y después termina su hamburguesa en dos bocados.

—Tengo que irme —dice levantándose apresuradamente—. Llego tarde…

—Ha sido un placer comer contigo, Potter.

—Igualmente, Malfoy. Alguna otra vez lo repetimos…

Draco asiente con bastante desinterés y el auror se marcha a toda prisa. El rubio mira con resignación el plato de crema de calabaza que todavía está bastante lleno. Lo de las entradas era tan buena idea…

 

 _Martes 8 de diciembre_  
Draco no está dispuesto a darse por vencido. Además del Quidditch, Potter tiene que tener algún otro hobby, solo es cuestión de averiguarlo. Sin pensárselo mucho, porque si se lo piensa aunque solo sea un poquito no lo hará, cuando sale del trabajo se dirige hacia el Callejón Diagon. Se dará un garbeo por Sortilegios Weasley y tendrá las orejas bien atentas.

Aunque le duela, Draco tiene que reconocer que los Weasley han conseguido tener un buen negocio. La tienda está a rebosar de gente. Aparte de los artículos de broma hay mil cosas más donde elegir. Draco recorre el establecimiento de arriba abajo, buscando el valor para interrogar a cualquiera de los dos hermanos sobre los gustos de Potter. Disimuladamente, claro está. Pero, aunque le está dando mil vueltas a la cabeza, no encuentra la manera de abrir una conversación que lleve a alguno de los dos Weasley al terreno que él quiere. No ayuda mucho que Ron Weasley no le haya quitado el ojo de encima desde que le ha visto entrar. Y, de pronto, lo ve. Un precioso juego de ajedrez mágico. Si no recuerda mal, había visto alguna vez a Potter y a Weasley jugando en el Gran Comedor. A lo mejor Potter todavía juega…

— ¿Puedo ayudarte, Malfoy?

Draco está a punto de dar un respingo, pero logra mantener su regia postura. Se vuelve hacia Ron Weasley, que le mira con el ceño fruncido, y señala el juego de ajedrez. Está seguro de que costará más de quince galeones pero, ¿quién va a saberlo? Lo que haga él con su dinero solamente es asunto suyo.

—Pues, sí, Weasley, me estaba preguntando cuánto debe costar este juego de ajedrez…

—Catorce con noventa y nueve —responde el pelirrojo.

— ¿Me tomas el pelo? —exclama sin pensar— ¿Cómo puede ser tan barato?

Draco vuelve a examinar el juego con más atención. El tablero está forrado en cuero que parece de muy buena calidad y las piezas son de madera, finamente acabadas. Después mira a Weasley como si allí hubiera gato encerrado.

—No te estoy engañando, Malfoy —asegura Ron, molesto—. Es barato porque el proveedor nos hace un buen precio. Compramos bastantes porque tienen muy buena salida. Yo mismo le regalé uno a Harry la pasada Navidad. ¿Acaso crees que le haría un mal regalo a mi mejor amigo?

_Mierda, mierda, tres veces mierda._

—Te creo, Weasley, no hace falta que te sulfures… —gruñe Draco.

—Entonces, ¿lo compras o qué?

—Déjame pensarlo…

El pelirrojo vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿No decías que era barato?

Draco se reviste de su socorrida altanería para salir del aprieto.

—A mí me gusta hacer regalos de más precio, Weasley.

El pelirrojo le dirige una mirada enfurruñada.

—¡Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo! —Se da media vuelta y se va.

Draco abandona Sortilegios Weasley prometiéndose no volver jamás.

 

 _Miércoles 9 de diciembre_  
Al día siguiente, cuando Draco llega a su despacho, repasa la lista de regalos que había hecho de _Todo para el Mago y la Bruja de Hoy_. No quiere perder más el tiempo. La funda de piel para varita cuesta quince galeones; y también la billetera de piel de dragón con hechizo antirrobo. ¿Por qué romperse más la cabeza intentando buscar un buen regalo para Potter? A él seguro que su _Amigo Invisible_ le regalará un mísero llavero y se quedará tan ancho…

A la hora de comer todavía no ha podido decidirse entre la varita y la billetera, así que pretende considerarlo detenidamente mientras come y repasa el periódico.

— ¡Hey, Malfoy!

Draco se detiene justo cuando va a entrar en la cafetería.

—Te he visto cuando salía del ascensor y he pensado que podríamos comer juntos —Potter le dedica una sonrisa tímida—… En realidad no me gusta mucho comer solo.

Mira tú por dónde se le presenta una nueva y magnífica oportunidad de interrogar a Potter y averiguar qué recibiría mejor, una funda para la varita o una billetera.

—Yo también suelo comer solo —dice revistiéndose de amabilidad—. Pero me encantará un poco de charla.

Potter parece contento de recibir su beneplácito y juntos se dirigen hacia el mostrador para pedir su comida. Esta vez el auror elige un rebosante plato de macarrones con trocitos de salchicha, enterrados por un alud de queso rallado. _¿Es que este tipo no tiene medida?_ , se pregunta Draco. A lo mejor debería regalarle el portabocadillos para que pueda hincarle el diente a algo mientras espera la hora de comer… Él elige una ensalada con huevo duro y pollo y una macedonia de fruta. A la hora de pagar, Draco se fija que el auror saca una preciosa billetera de piel de dragón.

—Chula, ¿verdad? —dice Potter al darse cuenta del interés de Draco—. Me la regaló Charlie el pasado verano por mi cumpleaños. Trabaja con dragones…

Descartada la billetera, definitivamente.

—Sí, muy _chula_.

¿De dónde habrá sacado Potter una palabra tan cursi?

—Hoy me ha tocado hacer papeleo —explica el auror cuando se sientan a la mesa—. ¡Odio el papeleo! Y esta noche estoy de guardia, ¡vaya mierda!

—Sí, ya veo que amas tu trabajo —ironiza Draco.

— ¡Y lo hago! —asegura rápidamente el auror—. Pero prefiero estar en la calle, ya sabes…

—Pues a mí me entusiasma hacer informes —afirma Draco.

Potter le mira como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

— ¿Y hay alguna forma en que puedas contagiarme ese entusiasmo? —se ríe después.

—Puedo darte clases particulares, si quieres… —se burla Draco.

Y a Potter se le cae un macarrón de la boca porque está sonriendo como un bobo, Merlín sabrá por qué…

— ¿Lo harías? —pregunta todavía con la boca llena.

— ¿El qué? —Draco le mira con un poco de repugnancia.

El auror traga como puede antes de decir en un tono de voz que nada tiene que ver con el que suele hablar habitualmente:

—Darme clases particulares…

Draco le mira, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, un pelín descolocado. ¿Se ha perdido algo?

—Olvídalo, Malfoy, solo bromeaba…

Sin embargo, a Draco le parece que ahora Potter parece algo incómodo.

— ¿No hace calor aquí? —pregunta el auror—. Hoy han puesto la calefacción muy alta…

Agobiado por un calor que Draco en ningún caso siente, Potter se quita la túnica y la deja doblada en el respaldo de una de las sillas que están vacías. La mesa a la que se han sentado es para cuatro comensales. Sobre la camisa de uniforme, el auror lleva unas finas correas de cuero sobre cada hombro, que se cruzan en la espalda, y justo bajo el brazo izquierdo, se aprecia una funda por la que asoma la punta de una varita.

—Que funda más… _chula_ …

Potter sonríe.

—Sí, es la reglamentaria. Pero es muy cómoda y no la cambiaría por nada.

Draco siente que el suelo se hunde bajo sus pies.

—Por cierto, ¿ya tienes tu regalo del Amigo Invisible? —pregunta el auror a continuación—. A mí me está costando un huevo encontrar algo para esa persona…

Draco, intentando no parecer tan desanimado como en realidad se siente e ignorando con todas sus fuerzas la palabra “huevo”, responde:

—A mí también, Potter, a mí también…

 

 _Jueves 10 de diciembre_  
Si Draco Malfoy hubiera sido otro tipo de hombre, ya hace cuatro regalos que se hubiera dado por vencido. Pero Draco, no. Una simple cena con sus padres y le sobreviene otra gran idea.

Cada jueves por la noche Draco cena en Malfoy Manor. Y esta noche en particular Lucius está rebosante de orgullo porque ha conseguido una caja de vino francés, carísimo, que en realidad le ha salido por mucho menos que a mitad de precio porque ha resultado ser de contrabando. Y mientras su padre le explica las excelencias de tan exquisito caldo, Draco barrunta que con 15 galeones se puede conseguir una botella de vino bastante decente. No una que su padre o él fueran capaces de tomarse, pero para alguien como Potter seguramente será suficiente. Pero, por si acaso, más vale asegurarse…

 

 _Viernes 11 de diciembre_  
Al día siguiente, Draco baja a la cafetería temprano con la intención de esperar hasta que Potter aparezca. Pero el auror no lo hace. Durante el fin de semana, se entera por El Profeta que ha habido una gran redada en Edimburgo, donde los aurores han desmantelado una célula de mortífagos que pretendían llevar a cabo una serie de atentados en Londres, Dublin y el mismo Edimburgo. Claro, ¿cómo iba a perderse Potter semejante evento?

 

 _Lunes 14 de diciembre_  
El lunes por la mañana Draco llega a su despacho consciente de que ya va un poco apurado de tiempo. Lo del vino le parece una gran idea pero… ¿y si resulta que Potter es abstemio y él desconoce tal detalle? Quedaría como un necio. Draco ya no se fía ni de su sombra así que hoy tiene que averiguar, sí o sí, el grado de alcoholismo de Potter. Como no puede perder toda una mañana esperando que llegue la hora de comer y que después el auror tampoco aparezca por la cafetería, abandona su despacho aun antes de haber empezado a trabajar para tomar el ascensor hasta el nivel dos, donde se encuentra el Departamento de Aurores.

No es que su departamento en general y su despacho en particular tengan mucho glamur —aunque Draco hace lo que puede para contagiar un poco de su innegable clase a sus compañeros de departamento—, pero los cubículos de los aurores son una verdadera oda al mal gusto. Gracias a Merlín, el de Potter es uno de los más cercanos a la entrada y no tiene que castigar su vista buscándole por todo el recinto. El auror está sentado a su mesa escribiendo con gran afición.

—Buenos días, Potter.

El auror levanta la mirada del pergamino, sorprendido.

—Malfoy…

—Sí, bueno —Draco carraspea un poco dándose cuenta de lo extraña que debe resultar su presencia aquí—… me preguntaba si hoy subirás a comer a la cafetería…

Potter suelta la pluma y se echa atrás en su silla, mirándole con atención. Todavía tiene el pelo mojado de la ducha que se habrá dado esta mañana y está en mangas de camisa, arremangadas casi hasta el codo. Lleva los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver las negras puntitas del vello de su pecho. Cuando es Potter quien carraspea para llamar su atención, Draco se da cuenta de que tal vez se ha quedado más tiempo del conveniente contemplando esa sutil muestra de virilidad que asoma por la camisa del auror.

—De hecho, cuando acabe este informe pensaba irme a casa —dice sin dejar de mirar a su interlocutor con interés—. Tengo un par de días libres…

Draco parpadea unos segundos, volviendo a la realidad de la conversación.

—...pero si quieres podemos quedar para comer en el centro…

— ¿Trafalgar Square a las doce? —pregunta Draco rápidamente, antes de que se arrepienta de su atrevimiento.

El auror asiente y Draco se va balanceando su maletín con gran dignidad, esperando que Potter no se haya dado cuenta de que se lo ha estado comiendo con los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo Potter está tan bueno?

A las doce en punto Draco está en Trafalgar Square. Le cuesta un poco localizar a Potter, que le está esperando sentado en las escalinatas que suben hasta la National Gallery. Ya no lleva el uniforme de auror. Ahora viste un abrigo gris marengo del que sobresale una bufanda roja anudada al cuello. Hace bastante frío, a pesar de que hoy luce el sol. Deben estar a 6 o siete grados. Potter se levanta en cuanto le ve y espera con una sonrisa que llegue hasta él.

— ¿Te apetece pizza? —pregunta después de saludarle.

Draco, que tiene su particular opinión sobre esta ordinaria comida de origen italiano, decide ser amable y ceder a los simples deseos culinarios de Potter.

—Me parece bien —responde.

Potter le lleva a Orégano, “la pizzería en la que comen los italianos en Londres”, según el auror. Lo terrible del asunto es que primero le mete en un autobús, porque el restaurante queda como a una hora andando y _solamente_ a 36 minutos si van en ese infernal medio de transporte muggle. El lugar está señalado por un letrero fluorescente de color azul de un pésimo gusto, que baja todavía más las expectativas de Draco con respecto a la comida. El ambiente es relajado e informal, con la calidez que los mismos dueños le confieren al saludar personalmente a todo cliente que entra en su establecimiento, que no es demasiado grande. Mesas y sillas de fórmica color cerezo, nada elegantes, y como puede comprobar Draco después, con una carta de vinos muy justa y no tan amplia de cerveza. Sin embargo, el menú de pizzas es extenso y también hay pastas y risottos. Y una exánime oferta de carnes y pescado. Draco opta por un risotto de setas y salmón con una salsa ligera de brandy y langosta. Potter por unos Calamari alla Romana de primero y una pizza Quattro Stagioni de segundo. Con la carta todavía en la mano, Draco casi que ni se atreve a pedir vino, pero espera que el sacrificio que está haciendo sirva para algo.

—Tú bebes alcohol, ¿verdad, Potter?

El auror asiente y Draco respira.

—Entonces, ¿qué vino prefieres? —pregunta—. ¿Valpollicela, Chianti, Merlot…?

—Soy más de cerveza, en realidad —responde el auror—. El vino no me gusta demasiado. Lo tomo a veces, si no hay más remedio, pero donde esté una buena cerveza…

Draco siente ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa, cual elfo doméstico.

—Que sea cerveza, pues —se resigna.

Y le parece notar que en los ojos de Potter hay un brillo especial cuando le sonríe. No está muy seguro…

 

 _Martes 15 de diciembre_  
Su nueva elección de regalo ha sido un completo fracaso, pero esta mañana Draco se dirige al Ministerio de mejor humor del que cabría esperar dadas las circunstancias. La verdad es que la comida con Potter fue bastante interesante. Gracias a Merlín, resultó que el auror tiene mejores modales en la mesa de los que había demostrado en la cafetería del Ministerio. Y una vez se quitó el abrigo y esa bufanda roja que daban ganas de arrancarse los ojos, Draco comprobó que iba bastante bien vestido. Como para una cita. Y también tuvo ganas de arrancarse el cerebro en el momento que lo pensó. No obstante, una vez superado el temporal deseo de extirparse partes del cuerpo, Draco reconoce que disfrutó bastante de la comida. No por la comida en sí —el arroz estaba demasiado pasado y a la salsa del salmón se le habría podido dar cualquier otro nombre que no fuera el de salsa—, pero la conversación con Potter fue muy productiva. POTTER ES GAY. Y tal circunstancia abre todo un abanico de posibilidades en el horizonte de Draco. Posibilidades de todo _tipo_. Aunque ha descartado inmediatamente un regalo de índole sexual —con la suerte que tiene seguro que Potter anda servido de bolas chinas y vibradores de todos los tamaños—, porque lo considera demasiado atrevido para el grado de inexistente intimidad que le une a Potter.

Cuando sale de la chimenea se da cuenta de que algo anormal pasa hoy en el atrio. Hay un nutrido corro de magos y brujas que rodean a alguien que queda escondido a la vista por tal multitud. Además, se oyen una serie de sonidos extraños provenientes de ese corro. Y por extraños, Draco se refiere a ladridos y maullidos que no deberían oírse en un lugar como el Ministerio de Magia británico. Finalmente, la curiosidad puede más que él y se acerca para saber qué diablos está pasando.

Luna Lovegood, con un vestido de color verde hasta los pies, cuyos botones son pequeñas bolas de navidad de color rojo, que combinan con los pendientes de sus orejas, y un sombrero hecho de acebo en la cabeza, reparte folletos a los magos y brujas que la rodean. En el suelo hay varias cajas por las que perritos, gatitos y otros animalitos que Draco duda que sea seguro tener en casa, asoman sus hocicos. Por lo visto Lovegood debe haber pasado más tiempo del prudente en compañía del semigigante que es el guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts y poco afortunado Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Un letrero detrás de ella, con grandes letras rojas que parpadean como si siguieran alguna melodía, reza: ¡ADOPTE UN CACHORRO EN NAVIDAD! _Alucinante_ , piensa Draco, _el Ministerio lleno de animalejos_. Y está a punto de irse para dirigirse hacia los ascensores antes de que haya demasiada cola, cuando uno de los animalitos llama su atención. Un cachorro, de raza sin determinar, pero con unos ojitos tan cálidos y una carita tan linda que es imposible ignorarle.

—Creo que le has gustado —dice Luna, tendiéndole un folleto— Adóptalo, Draco, te devolverá más cariño y fidelidad de la que tú puedas darle jamás.

Draco mira al árbol de Navidad viviente que es Lovegood y toma el folleto solamente por no hacerle un feo delante de tanta gente. Suficiente fama de arisco tiene ya.

—No sé, Lovegood, vivo solo y el perro se pasaría muchas horas solo también…

Luna le sonríe con ensoñación.

— ¿Y lo contento que estará cuando llegues a casa? Te recibirá con saltitos de alegría y te lamerá y querrá jugar contigo. Y cuando crezca un poco, los fines de semana podréis dar largos paseos y lanzarle la pelota en el parque… ¿O prefieres un gatito?

Con excepción de las lamidas, a Draco no le parece mal plan tener un animal de compañía. Pero no es un perro de raza, no tiene pedigrí… en definitiva, muy poco digno de un Malfoy. Sin embargo, esos ojitos… Y, de pronto, otra gran idea se forma en su mente.

—Tú eres amiga de Potter, ¿verdad? —pregunta bajando un poco la voz para que los demás no le oigan. Lovegood asiente—. ¿Sabes si le gustan los perros?

A Luna se le ilumina la cara con una gran sonrisa, e ignorando el intento de discreción de Draco, exclama a voz en grito:

— ¡A Harry le encantan los perros! —después hace un mohín de decepción—. Pero nunca se decide a adoptar ninguno porque, como tú, piensa que no puede porque también está solo. ¡Con un perrito ya no estarías solos ninguno de los dos!

Hay un murmullo de afirmación alrededor de Draco. Magos y brujas allí presentes parecen estar pendientes de su respuesta.

— ¿Y qué cuesta adoptar uno de estos animales? —pregunta, incómodo.

—La voluntad —responde Luna esperanzada—. Pero no menos de cinco galeones, por favor. Con ese dinero mantenemos a los animalitos sin techo…

—De acuerdo, si me lo guardas hasta las cinco, te daré quince galeones.

Luna asiente, entusiasmada.

—No te preocupes, estaré aquí hasta la hora en que la gente se va a casa.

Draco echa un último vistazo al perrito, que mueve la colita contento, como si supiera que muy pronto va a tener un hogar. _Sí_ , piensa Draco satisfecho, _cierto auror del Ministerio muy pronto va a tener un lindo cachorro en casa._

Durante toda la mañana Draco no puede evitar exudar un aire de innegable complacencia consigo mismo. Ya no más quebraderos de cabeza. El regalo del Amigo Invisible de Potter por fin está solucionado. Y ese excelente buen humor le dura hasta la hora de comer, cuando el auror aparece en su despacho, todo sonriente.

— ¿Comemos? —pregunta.

En realidad, Draco ya no tiene ningún motivo para seguir manteniendo esta especie de camaradería con Potter. Pero, para ser sinceros, se ha acostumbrado a comer con el auror y reconoce que es mucho más distraído que hacerlo solo. Además, Potter está bueno.

—Déjame recoger esto y estoy contigo en un momento.

Potter asiente, sonriente.

— ¿Has visto el puesto de cachorritos que ha montado Luna en el atrio? —pregunta.

Las manos de Draco se paralizan sobre el pergamino que está guardando.

—Sí…

—Me ha estado taladrando a cabeza otra vez con que tengo que adoptar un perrito para que me haga compañía…  
¿Es que este hombre no tiene que salir a cumplir peligrosas misiones en alguna parte en lugar de pasarse el día en el Ministerio y enterarse de todo lo que pasa aquí?

— ¿De veras?

—Creo que esta vez me dejaré convencer —sigue hablando Potter, contento—. Y hasta tengo pensado el nombre: Snuffles.

No. No puede ser, se niega a aceptar Draco. ¡Él ya tiene un perro para Potter!

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta entonces el auror, preocupado—. Te has puesto pálido de repente…

—Será que estoy desfallecido, no me he tomado el tentempié de media mañana —responde Draco, reponiéndose rápidamente—…Bajemos antes de que nos encontremos sin mesa.

El auror le mira durante unos segundos y después asiente. Los dos abandonan el despacho de Draco de muy distinto talante.

 

 _Miércoles 16 de diciembre_  
Draco sale de la chimenea del Ministerio todavía quitándose pequeños pelitos de los pantalones. Ahora tiene en casa un cachorrito mimoso y meón que se pasó la noche sobre sus rodillas y después, cuando quiso dejarlo en la cama que tuvo que comprarle a toda prisa junto con un comedero, recipiente para el agua, pienso para cachorros y una correa, empezó a lloriquear porque no quería quedarse solo. El cachorro, que ha bautizado como Tek, acabó durmiendo en su propia cama. Y esta mañana se ha meado en la alfombra y a Draco por poco le da un ataque. Así que ha llamado a uno de los elfos de sus padres para que lo vigile y le enseñe donde puede y no puede hacer sus cositas. ¿Se llevaría Potter un cachorro finalmente? Porque a él Lovegood se lo endilgó así que puso un pie en el atrio.

Draco se sienta a su mesa y mira el calendario que tiene encima de ella. Están casi a una semana para Navidad. En este momento está tan desesperado que incluso se plantea la posibilidad de fingir alguna enfermedad contagiosa y no volver al trabajo hasta después de Año Nuevo. ¡Que le den a Potter y al maldito Amigo Invisible!

 

 _Lunes 21 de diciembre_  
Draco trató de acabar la semana anterior fingiendo que el dichoso Amigo Invisible no existía, tal era el cabrero que llevaba. Tampoco vio a Potter ni el jueves, ni el viernes, lo que le ayudó bastante a ignorar el asunto. Ahora está en la cafetería comiendo solo otra vez. Tampoco hoy hay señales del auror. Tal vez se encuentre en alguna misión super secreta e importante, como aquella redada que hicieron en Edimburgo… ¡Pues ya podía haberse ido de misión secreta el día que Lovegood invadió el atrio con sus animalitos, cojones!

Después de comer, Draco vuelve a su despacho habiendo tomado una decisión. Enviará una lechuza a Todo para el Mago y la Bruja de Hoy para que le envíen el Chivatoscopio garantizado contra todo tipo de maleantes y magos tenebrosos. No le importa que cueste 10 galeones más de lo estipulado. Un auror puede darle buena utilidad a un artilugio como este, ¿no? Y si ya tiene uno, ¡que se joda!

 

_Martes 22 de diciembre_

_Lamentamos comunicarle que nuestro producto Chivatoscopio garantizado para todo tipo de maleantes y mangos tenebrosos, está agotado. Debido al gran éxito de nuestra campaña de Navidad estamos en rotura de stock de la mayoría de nuestros artículos. Pero todavía podemos ofrecerle el imprescindible Portabocadillos con hechizo conservador (solamente en color morado), el maravilloso Cenicero autolimpiable o un práctico Juego de gomas para el pelo que nunca dan tirones._

_Le recomendamos que el año próximo haga su pedido, como mínimo, tres semanas antes de Navidad para que podamos garantizarle existencias de todos nuestros artículos._

_Atentamente,_

_Todo Para el Mago y la Bruja de Hoy_

 

Draco arruga con saña el pergamino y lo lanza a la papelera con rabia. Lo suyo ya no es mala suerte sino algo con otro nombre que todavía está por inventar. Coge bruscamente el periódico que tiene sobre la mesa y sale de su despacho para ir a la cafetería y arrasar con cuanta cosa dulce encuentre en el mostrador para que le quiete el agror que ahora mismo siente en el cuerpo.

Quince minutos después, tras haber engullido una porción de pastel de chocolate y dos magdalenas de arándanos, Draco ha conseguido concentrarse en la lectura del periódico, más o menos. Dentro de dos días es la fiesta de Navidad pero, ¿a quién le importa? Cuando acabe con todo lo que tiene sobre la mesa tendrá tal ataque de azúcar que al menos deberá estar ingresado en San Mungo un mes. Y habrán pasado Navidad, Año Nuevo y todas las puñeteras fiestas. Mientras lee un artículo sobre la necesidad de adaptar los ordenadores muggles al mundo mágico —una soberana tontería a su parecer—, alguien se sienta en la mesa de al lado. Dos mujeres con ganas de cotorrear, por lo que parece. Empiezan a hablar de la fiesta para los empleados del Ministerio del día 24 de diciembre y, cómo no, del insufrible _Amigo Invisible_. Al cabo de unos minutos, molesto, Draco está a punto de recoger todo su arsenal de dulces de la mesa y largarse a su despacho cuando el nombre de Potter sale en la conversación que mantienen las dos brujas. Draco se queda quieto, parapetado detrás de su periódico, escuchando con curiosidad.

—No sé qué regalarle a Harry esta Navidad —suspira una, que ahora que está más atento, Draco cree que puede ser Granger—. De verdad, ¡qué hombre más difícil!

 _Que se lo digan a él_ … suspira mentalmente Draco.

—No creo que Harry sea un hombre difícil—contradice la otra—. Seguro que hay algo que necesita…

—Claro —responde la que cree Draco que es Granger—, sé muy bien lo que necesita. Pero no se lo puedo regalar. Bueno, ni yo ni nadie.

Ahora Draco está seguro de que es Granger, la futura receptora de una de sus más retorcidas maldiciones por ser la responsable de todos sus quebraderos de cabeza con el infame _Amigo Invisible_. ¡Porque seguro que ha sido ella! Ahora hay un pequeño silencio entre las dos mujeres que tiene a Draco ardiendo de impaciencia. ¿Qué diablos necesita Potter que Granger no le puede regalar? Porque si se compra con dinero, seguro que él sí puede. _Vamos, Granger, ¿qué es lo que necesita Potter?_ , la alienta mentalmente, esperanzado.

—Ya sé por dónde vas… —dice la voz de Lovegood.

—Chica, ya sé que el amor, es ciego, sordo y todo eso… pero de verdad…

—No es mala persona, Hermione, solamente un poquito difícil de conocer. Si pusiera más de su parte… Además, se quedó con uno de los cachorros y eso significa que tiene buen corazón.

 _Vaya, otro iluso como yo_ , piensa Draco.

—Ya, ya… —suspira de nuevo Granger—. No digo que sea mala persona, Luna, pero sí estirado, sarcástico y no soporto esa manía que tiene de mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro. Harry y él no pegan ni con pegamento.

Tiene toda la pinta de que Potter ser ha prendado del alguien del Ministerio, piensa el mago rubio. Alguien que no le gusta a su amiga Granger, desde luego. ¿Quién puñetas debe ser?

—Si Harry se ha fijado en él es porqué algo le habrá visto, ¿no?

— ¿Te digo yo lo que le ha visto? —se ríe Granger con sarcasmo—. ¡Hasta yo puedo reconocer que Malfoy tiene un buen culo! No estoy ciega…

Por un momento, Draco se olvida de respirar. ¿Ha dicho… Malfoy?

—Lleva derretido por él desde hace no sé cuánto tiempo, Luna. Y justo ahora anda todo entusiasmado porque han comido juntos algunos días en la cafetería —Granger vuelve a suspirar—. Yo creía que las cosas entre tíos eran más fáciles, ¿no? O es que mi pobre Harry es tonto, no sé…

—Harry no es tonto —la contradice Lovegood suavemente—. Pero nunca ha sido una persona que se abra fácilmente a los demás. Es… precavido. La gente suele acercarse a él porque es Harry Potter. Y ya sabes cuánto lo odia.

—Sí, es cierto —reconoce Granger—. Pero es que me enerva su falta de decisión. Ya sé que es difícil saber si una persona se acerca a ti por tu fama o porque realmente le interesas. Y también sé que Harry se ha llevado más de una decepción en ese sentido. Pero coño, Luna, ya no tenemos quince años.

Ahora, Granger parece enfadada, piensa Draco, que todavía está digiriendo que el destinatario de las ansias de Potter sea él.

—Estoy segura de que si se lo propone, Malfoy no le hará un feo. ¡Vamos! Harry es atractivo, tiene un cuerpo magnífico, unos ojos preciosos y está de infarto con uniforme. Malfoy tampoco es ciego, digo yo.  
Lovegood suelta una risita.

—Como te oiga Ron la que te monta se oirá desde aquí a Australia.

Granger parece relajarse por un momento, porque también se ríe.

—Lo que digo es que debería intentar hablar con Malfoy y ver qué posibilidades hay. Quiero un montón a Harry y quiero verle feliz, con alguien que le ame de verdad y todas esas cosas. Y no digo que ese alguien tenga que ser Malfoy. Pero si no lo intenta con él, no pasará página, ya le conoces. Es más testarudo que una mula… Oye, son casi y media, tengo que volver al trabajo. Gracias por invitarme, Luna.

—De nada. ¿Me enviarás una lechuza para quedar en la hora de la cena?

Hay ruido de sillas arrastrándose. Se están levantando.

—No te preocupes, te la mando mañana sin falta.

Las voces de las dos mujeres se alejan mientras Draco sigue rígido tras su periódico. Ahora mismo, si le rajan, no sale sangre.

 

 _Jueves 24 de diciembre_  
Hoy se ha trabajado poco en el Ministerio de Magia británico. La novedad de este año ha mantenido a todo el mundo distraído, de un despacho a otro, haciendo corro en las máquinas de café, charlando por los pasillos o abarrotando la cafetería a deshoras. Cada empleado ha depositado esta mañana su regalo del Amigo Invisible bajo el gran árbol de Navidad que hay en el atrio. Los primeros estaban bien colocados. Pero dado el número de personas que trabajan en el Ministerio, ahora mismo parece que haya venido Santa Claus, haya abierto su saco y desparramado su contenido de cualquier manera. Más de uno se ha preguntado, y con razón, cómo coño va a encontrar su regalo.

Una hora antes de que acabe la jornada laboral, todo el mundo ha guardo sus pergaminos, memorándums y carpetas y se ha dirigido al atrio para proceder a la ceremonia de entrega de regalos. El Ministro de Magia, Kingslely Shackleboolt, aparece en la gran pantalla gigante para que todo el mundo pueda verle mientras pronuncia su discurso. En realidad, está en un rincón del atrio donde su ayudante, Percy Weasley ha montado todo el dispositivo para su aparición.

— ¡Buenas tardes a todos! Estoy muy contento de que una vez más podamos reunirnos todos aquí y tener la oportunidad de desearos que paséis una Feliz Navidad junto a vuestras familias —murmullos de aprobación—. Como sabéis, este año, además, tenemos una pequeña novedad. Hemos decidido implantar una costumbre muggle, conocida como el _Amigo Invisible_ , para fomentar las relaciones interdepartamentales. Tal vez vuestro _Amigo Invisible_ sea aquella persona que siempre os encontráis en el ascensor pero con la que no habéis hablado nunca; o el compañero de despacho con el que tenéis un pequeño malentendido tan fácil de solucionar como desearle una Feliz Navidad con vuestro regalo —el Ministro sonríe pícaramente—… o esa persona por la que suspiráis en silencio y ahora se os presenta la oportunidad de halagar…

 _Sí, claro, ojalá le hubiera tocado la persona que a él le gustaría halagar…_ En cambio, al auror Harry Potter le ha caído en suerte Demptser Wiggleswade, un trabajador del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Departamento correcto, persona equivocada. El tal Wiggleswade es, además, un colaborador habitual de El Profeta en la sección de asuntos legales. Así que Harry le ha comprado una pluma bastante práctica, que se recarga automáticamente pronunciando un sencillo hechizo. Le ha costado doce galeones, por lo que se siente bastante orgulloso de haber encontrado un regalo que cree que será el adecuado para el mago en cuestión, dentro del precio estipulado.

— ¿Qué crees que te van a regalar?

Harry mira a su compañero con expresión resignada. Peter y él suelen realizar bastantes vigilancias, guardias y otros operativos juntos. Después de casi siete años se conocen bastante bien y hay la suficiente confianza entre ellos.

—Estoy preparado para cualquier cosa… —reconoce Harry.

Peter se ríe.

—Como te haya tocado una de esas locas que quieren llevarte al lado heterosexual del amor, un anillo de pedida como mínimo…

—No tiene gracia —masculla Harry.

—O una foto como aquella que te enviaron hace un par de años…

—Ni me lo recuerdes…

Una brujita que trabajaba como becaria en el Departamento de Transporte Mágico le había enviado una foto suya bastante ligerita de ropa con una atrevida dedicatoria. La foto en cuestión había dado la vuelta por la mayoría de cubículos del Departamento de Aurores, hasta que Harry había podido recuperarla y destruirla.

—…y ahora vamos a proceder a la entrega de regalos —dice la voz del Ministro en este momento.

Los dos aurores vuelven a prestar atención a la gran pantalla del atrio.

— ¿Y cómo van a hacerlo? —se pregunta Peter, intrigado.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco antes de decir:

—Hermione ha ideado un hechizo para que todo el mundo reciba su regalo al mismo tiempo.

—Cómo no… —se ríe su compañero.

A los pocos segundos se oyen las primeras exclamaciones cuando a los primeros empleados les aparece su regalo en las manos. En menos de media hora están todos repartidos. El que ha recibido Harry no es muy grande, pero va elegantemente envuelto con papel plateado y un lazo verde.

— ¡Vaya! —exclama Peter después de abrir el suyo— Esto es… ¿un rascador de espalda?

El auror sostiene una vara de madera de unos 30 cm. que al final lleva lo que parece una garra de troll en miniatura, con las uñas bastante largas, también tallada en madera.

—Eso parece…

— ¿Y tú? —pregunta Peter dispuesto a reírse un poco con el regalo de su compañero.

Harry deshace el lazo, rasga el papel y continuación abre la tapa de la caja que aparece después. Ambos aurores contemplan el contenido un poco decepcionados. Harry porque, por un momento, el papel plateado y el lazo verde le han dado cierta esperanza. Peter porque esperaba algo mucho más interesante de lo que poder reírse después.

— ¿Un portabocadillos?

—Y de color morado, además… —señala jocosamente Peter.

Harry lo saca de la caja para examinarlo, más que nada porque si la persona que se lo ha regalado anda cerca, al menos vea cierto interés por su parte. Unos segundos después, apenas se da cuenta de que lo que sostiene en la mano es un traslador, ya es demasiado tarde.

La desaparición de Harry ha sido tan inesperada que Peter no ha podido ni reaccionar. Alarmado, busca con la mirada a su alrededor, tratando de localizar al Jefe de Aurores. Pero es imposible ubicar a nadie entre el gentío que abarrota el atrio. Se abre paso como puede, casi a codazos, para lograr llegar hasta donde se encuentra el Ministro con la esperanza de poder dar la alerta a sus compañeros desde la pantalla gigante, que ahora mismo está ya apagada.

Por suerte, Robards está junto al Ministro cuando Peter logra por fin llegar hasta allí y contar lo que ha pasado. Segundos después, es la imagen del Jefe de Aurores la que ocupa la gran pantalla.

—Atención, este es un aviso para todos los aurores que se encuentran en el atrio. Reúnanse conmigo bajo la pantalla gigante inmediatamente.

 

Cuando el traslador le deja en lo que a primera vista parece una vivienda —todo está a oscuras y no puede asegurarlo—, lo primero que hace Harry es sacar su varita de la funda, alerta. Su experiencia con trasladores inesperados nunca ha sido buena.

—Si hay alguien aquí, identifíquese —ordena en tono autoritario.

La única respuesta que recibe es el leve chirriar de una puerta, magnificado por el silencio que reina en el lugar, que se abre a su derecha, casi en el centro del pasillo. Harry se queda quieto durante unos momentos, considerando si aceptar la invitación a lo que tiene bastantes probabilidades de ser una trampa. Finalmente decide acercarse e intentar averiguar a qué se enfrenta. Atento al más leve sonido que pueda producirse a sus espaldas, avanza los pocos pasos que le separan de la habitación cuya puerta se ha abierto y se detiene en el umbral. Es un dormitorio, uno enorme. Una gran chimenea de mármol, en la que arde un buen fuego, es la única iluminación. Frente a la chimenea hay una camita de perro, desde la que un cachorro le observa con ojos curiosos y después se levanta para acercarse a él meneando su colita y olfatea a su alrededor. Descolocado, Harry observa al simpático perrito preguntándose si será una distracción.

—Se llama Tek y parece que le gustas, Potter.

La mirada de Harry se dirige rápidamente hacia la gran cama con dosel que ocupa el centro de la habitación. Y en el centro de ésta, desnudo, con una fina sábana de seda enredada estratégicamente entre sus piernas, cubriendo apenas su intimidad, se encuentra Draco Mafoy.

—No te hace falta la varita, Potter.

Tan impactado como desconcertado, Harry observa al hermoso hombre que le mira indolentemente desde la cama. Ahora mismo no sabe si sentirse aliviado o cabreado.

—Has estado a un tris de que te maldiga, Malfoy —masculla, destensándose un poco.

—Enfúndala, auror, porque no es esa la varita que yo quiero…

Con la boca seca, todavía sin poder creer lo que sus ojos contemplan, pregunta:

—¿Malfoy… qué… qué significa esto…?

El rubio esboza una sonrisa traviesa.

—Soy tu _Amigo Invisible_ y este es tu regalo… —recorre lánguidamente con la mano su pecho y la desliza por su vientre hasta el borde de la sábana—. ¿Vas a enfundar la varita o vamos a tener un problema?

—Si esto es una broma, Malfoy, te juro que la maldición que no has recibido antes la recibirás ahora mismo corregida y aumentada…

Fingiendo ignorar la amenaza, pronunciada en un tono aún demasiado agresivo para su propia integridad, Draco se ríe.

—En la cama debes ser todo un fiera, ¿eh, Potter? —o eso espera—. Vamos, auror, todavía llevas demasiada ropa.

Lejos de tenerlas todas consigo, Draco se siente aliviado cuando, por fin, el Potter enfunda la varita. Sabe que lo que ha hecho es una gran imprudencia. Fabricar un traslador ilegal para traerse a un auror del Ministerio entrenado para atacar primero y preguntar después. Su única baza era que Potter estuviera tan colgado de él como dijo Granger en la cafetería y no pudiera resistirse a su pedazo de cuerpo.

— ¿Estamos en tu casa? —pregunta Harry.

—Sí —Draco flexiona una pierna, consiguiendo que la sábana se deslice unos interesantes milímetros—. Estás muy atractivo con ese uniforme, Potter, pero ahora mismo sigues llevando demasiada ropa para mi gusto…

La voz de Malfoy ha sonado tan libidinosa que Harry, literalmente, babea. Sin embargo, siente ganas de pellizcarse en alguna parte dolorosa para cerciorarse de que no se encuentra en mitad de un sueño. Otra posibilidad es que el portabocadillos estuviera impregnado de alguna sustancia alucinógena y que ahora mismo esté flipando en colores… Malfoy le hace un gesto con la mano para que se acerque a la cama y Harry lo hace, como si el rubio hubiera lanzado un irresistible anzuelo y ahora estuviera recogiendo el sedal.

—Desnúdate… —susurra Draco.

Retiene el aliento con cada prenda que, demasiado despacio, abandona el cuerpo del auror. Otra cosa en la que Granger tenía razón: el cuerpo del Potter es magnífico. Y se ha quedado corta… ¿Cómo lo sabía la puñetera de Granger? Un arañazo de algo que todavía no identifica le asalta con ese pensamiento. Pero su atención vuelve inmediatamente al auror, que se está bajando los calzoncillos y con ello libera la generosa erección que se queda apuntando arrogantemente hacia él. Bien, parece que sí que Potter se muere por su culo…

—A ti te sobra la sábana…

La voz de Potter ha salido gruesa, un poco entrecortada y a Draco se le ha erizado cada pelito del cuerpo. No recuerda haberse sentido tan excitado, de una forma casi salvaje, como se siente ahora.

—Te cedo el honor…

La mano de Harry agarra el borde de la sábana, casi con reverencia, y la retira. Orgulloso, Draco observa como el auror traga duro y sus ojos se dilatan de pura lujuria. Y a partir de este momento, Harry aparta de su mente cualquier pensamiento coherente, precavido o razonable. Solo sabe que tiene ante sus ojos todo cuanto hasta ahora solamente se había atrevido a soñar. Y que va a ser suyo.

Potter se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y se inclina para tomar su erección entre los labios. Al principio parece que casi no se atreve, tomando delicadamente la punta, girando tentativamente la lengua a su alrededor, apretando levemente a intervalos. Su mano se desliza despacio sobre sus testículos, acariciándolos mientras su boca trabaja. Draco ha empezado a jadear suavemente, endureciéndose cada vez más. Entonces Potter se detiene un momento, vuelve a acomodar los labios alrededor de su erección y se lo traga de tal forma que lo único que Draco puede sentir es la cálida humedad de la garganta del auror. Después, muy lentamente, va sacándosela de la boca, levanta la cabeza y le mira. Por un instante parece que va a decir algo, pero respira profundamente y vuelve a engullirle. Draco jadea con fuerza y levanta las caderas, tratando de hundirse todavía más en esta talentosa boca. En un estado de éxtasis absoluto, baja la mano para acariciar la cabeza del hombre que le está dando tan excepcional placer. Su frenesí es tal que teme correrse en cualquier momento y quedar como un adolescente sin ningún control sobre su cuerpo.

—Potter, para o voy a correrme —ruega entrecortadamente—… no… no quiero hacerlo todavía…

Cuando los labios de Potter abandonan su pene, Draco casi se arrepiente de habérselo pedido. Ahora que ya no la tiene, comprende que la boca del auror es el mejor lugar del mundo, ese lugar que ha esperado encontrar tantas veces y que nunca ha conseguido. Pero no tiene tiempo de seguir lamentándose porque Potter ha agarrado uno de sus tobillos y levanta su pierna para empezar a besarla desde la pantorrilla hasta el interior del muslo y seguir hasta que la hábil lengua del auror encuentra el camino a la fruncida piel de su entrada. Potter lo devora como si solamente hubiera vivido para este momento. Y Draco no recuerda haber gemido jamás tan fuerte, haber perdido el control de la manera en que ahora lo está haciendo. Ahora mismo Potter podría hacer con él lo que le diera la real gana y no se quejaría. Su boca es simplemente mágica y adora sus partes más privadas como jamás nadie lo ha hecho.

Harry siente que le faltan manos para acariciar la extensión de blanca piel que cubre el cuerpo de Malfoy; que le falta boca para poder besar y lamer cada suave centímetro. Apenas puede creer que el hombre al que ahora mismo le está comiendo el culo —y él no practica el beso negro con cualquiera— responda de forma tan entusiástica a sus caricias. Y si no puede entrar pronto en ese cálido túnel cuya entrada está trabajando con gran dedicación, va a correrse sobre las sábanas cual imberbe adolescente incapaz de controlarse. Así que abandona su delicada labor y levanta la mirada hacia su amante para preguntar con cierta desesperación:

— ¿Puedo… Malfoy, puedo…?

Los dedos de Draco, enredados entre los negros mechones de su amante, se crispan tirando de ellos sin piedad, arrancando un doloroso jadeo al auror.

—Si te detienes ahora te corto los huevos, Potter —gruñe entre dientes.

Una risita ahogada reverbera entre las nalgas de Draco, provocándole cosquillas. La boca del auror abandona tan cálida posición y repta cuerpo arriba, besando su vientre, su estómago, su pecho, hasta llegar a su boca. Y si Draco llega a plantearse en algún momento dónde ha estado la boca de Potter hace apenas un segundo, su mente se queda en blanco en cuanto el auror asalta la suya hasta dejarle con los labios doloridos y sin respiración. Sin embargo, entra en él de forma tan suave que, enardecido por el beso, por las ligeras —y no tan ligeras— mordidas que ha empezado a repartir por su cuello, que Draco es consciente de la polla de Potter en su culo cuando ya está completamente dentro. Pero cuando empieza a moverse, Draco cree que va a morir en una agonía de placer sin fin. Sus caderas salen al encuentro del auror en cada embestida, clavándole los dedos en la espalda con saña; sus piernas se cierran alrededor del tonificado cuerpo de su amante con fuerza, obligándole a jadear cada vez con más ansia por el esfuerzo. Potter es un hombre fuerte, por Merlín que lo es. Y sabe cómo utilizar cada parte de ese cuerpo que Dios le ha dado. Especialmente esa que tiene entre las piernas ¡Señor! Tantos años buscando a alguien que por follar no entendiera solamente correrse en su culo y resulta que siempre estuvo ahí, a solo un piso por debajo del suyo en el Ministerio.

Harry sabe que va a correrse de un momento a otro y no quiere, no quiere, no quiere… Desearía poder prolongar este instante para siempre. Desearía tener a Malfoy agarrándose desesperadamente a él eternamente, gimiendo, retorciéndose cual culebra bajo su cuerpo. Desearía oírle gimoteando su apellido de la forma en la que lo está haciendo a hora mismo, aunque preferiría que fuera su nombre. Desearía que éste no fuera solamente el polvo de una tarde, el regalo del Amigo Invisible, como lo ha denominado Mafoy, y después si te he visto no me acuerdo. Pero es el mejor regalo que le han hecho en toda su vida. Y a pesar de todos sus deseos, de toda su pericia en el arte del amor, Harry estalla con un grito bronco, áspero mientras siente que Malfoy empieza a correrse también. Después, se queda unos momentos dentro de él, resistiéndose a abandonar la calidez que le ha rodeado en lo que ahora le parecen tan breves instantes.

 _Esto ha sido jodidamente espectacular_ , piensa Draco, sudoroso y jadeante, aunque se guarda de decirlo en voz alta. Potter se ha desplomado sobre él y su respiración agitada bate sobre su hombro mientras él recorre la espalda húmeda del auror con sus manos, despacio, acariciando.

— ¿He sido demasiado enérgico ? —le pregunta Potter todavía resoplando un poco.

Draco sonríe ante la preocupación que denota su voz.

—No creo poder sentarme durante unas horas…

El auror levanta la cabeza y le mira.

—Lo siento —se disculpa—, yo no quería…

—Cállate, idiota, ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida —le interrumpe Draco sin pensar en sus palabras.

Y la sonrisa de Potter crece en sus labios hasta convertirse en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunta.

Draco compone una mueca de hastío.

—No voy a regalarte los oídos, Potter.

La sonrisa del auror se amplía todavía más, si cabe.

—Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca. Gracias.

La sonrisa que asoma a los labios de Draco es tan presuntuosa como pretende.

—Los Malfoy no regalamos cualquier cosa, Potter, deberías saberlo.

El auror le mira embelesado y Draco se siente un poco incómodo, solo un poco. No está acostumbrado a que le miren de esta forma. Pero podría acostumbrarse…

 

La magia de Harry Potter es fuerte, potente, y no ha sido hasta que en algún momento la ha utilizado que los aurores han podido rastrearla. Lo malo es que ha sido de forma tan breve que su vestigio se ha perdido muy rápido. Sin embargo, han podido acotar una zona entre Kensington y Chelsea, aunque demasiado extensa si el desaparecido auror no tiene oportunidad de volver a utilizar su magia.

Durante las horas de búsqueda Robards ha barajado multitud de escenarios, pero siempre se queda con el mismo: mortífagos deseosos de venganza. Peter discrepa, tiene sus propias ideas al respecto, a pesar de que el Jefe de Aurores no haya querido escucharlas. Harry es un tipo atractivo, soltero y sin compromiso, envuelto, aunque no le guste, en el aura de héroe vencedor del Señor Oscuro. Peter está prácticamente seguro de que la desaparición de su compañero tiene más que ver con eso que con algún desarrapado mortífago deseoso de venganza.

—Tal vez tengamos algo, Jefe.

Robards levanta la mirada del mapa de Londres que ha estado estudiando y la fija en la auror que acaba de irrumpir en su oficina.

—Adivine quien vive en Kensington…

—Al grano, Agrippa, no estoy para adivinanzas —gruñe el Jefe de Aurores.

—Bueno, señor, tenga en cuenta que solamente es una posibilidad… —añade Thomas, el auror que ha entrado detrás de Agrippa.

—Bien —suspira Robards ya un poco harto de tantos preámbulos—, ¿quién vive en Kensington?

—Draco Malfoy, señor —responde Agrippa.

El Jefe de Aurores tuerce el gesto.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de que hablamos de un empleado de Ministerio?

—Sí, señor. Sabemos que fue exhaustivamente investigado antes de acceder al puesto que actualmente tiene —afirma Thomas—. Pero es lo más cercano a un mortífago que tenemos ahora mismo.

Robards se echa hacia atrás en su silla, pensativo. Si bien los antecedentes de Draco Malfoy y su familia son los que son, no hay que olvidar que Lucius Malfoy cambió de bando durante la batalla final y que después ayudó a localizar y a encarcelar a varios de sus ex colegas de máscara. Y su hijo no llegó a hacer nada realmente relevante para Voldemort, a pesar de ser marcado. Pero muchos hijos de mortífagos pasaron por esa desagradable experiencia y ahora son magos y brujas respetables, padres y madres de familia que lo único que quieren es enterrar ese pasado y vivir en paz. Presentarse en el domicilio de Draco Malfoy podría ser un error de graves consecuencias si se equivocan.

Un nuevo auror irrumpe en el despacho de Robards para acabar con la disyuntiva del Jefe de Aurores. Ha habido un nuevo destello de magia de Potter que esta vez ha señalado el lugar de forma clara e inconfundible.

—Le hemos localizado, señor, en un apartamento de Kensington Road —el auror parece vacilar un momento, pero añade—: …propiedad de Draco Malfoy.

Robards no puede por menos que pensar que esta no es la Nochebuena que deseaba.

El edificio de apartamentos es impresionante. Los seis aurores capitaneados por Robards saben que están moviéndose por una zona muggle habitada por gente rica, poco amiga de la invasión de su intimidad. Tienen que ser muy cuidadosos para no causar ningún incidente que acabe con algún muggle importante siendo obliviateado.

—Joder con Malfoy, ¿de verdad vive aquí?

—Thomas, cállate —gruñe el Jefe de Aurores.

—Señor, sigo pensando que deberíamos barajar otras opciones, aparte del pasado de Malfoy y su familia —insiste Peter.

Robards suelta otro gruñido. Lo que él quiere es estar ya en casa con su esposa y sus hijos para celebrar la Nochebuena. Y mandar a Potter a celebrarla con Hermione Weasley y los suyos y que le dejan en paz de una puta vez. Por su parte, Peter decide callarse y esperar acontecimientos. Con un poco de suerte tendrá una nueva anécdota para reírse de Harry hasta descoyuntarse la mandíbula.

Los siete aurores penetran en el edificio fácilmente. Camuflados bajo un hechizo desilusionador por si se encuentran con algún vecino, suben cautelosamente las escaleras hasta el ático, donde está el apartamento de Malfoy. Tampoco hay ninguna protección especial en su puerta, así que la abren con la misma facilidad. El apartamento está a oscuras y en silencio. Dejan atrás el vestíbulo y pasan a lo que parece ser la sala de estar, apenas iluminada por el fuego que se está apagando en la chimenea. La silueta de un gran árbol de Navidad se recorta frente a los ventanales de la estancia. A una señal de Robards, los aurores se distribuyen por el inmueble para inspeccionar el resto de habitaciones. Pero antes de que puedan hacer efectiva tal distribución, de repente se enciende la luz de la sala, causando un buen sobresalto a los siete hombres.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles, caballeros?

De pie junto a una puerta, ahora abierta que parece dar a un pasillo, se encuentra Draco Malfoy envuelto en una bata de seda verde, descalzo y, por lo que se puede adivinar, sin nada más debajo de esa bata. El Jefe de Aurores observa con detenimiento al hombre que a su vez les observa con aire indolente fumando un cigarrillo. Malfoy en sí no le cae bien ni mal, le es completamente indiferente. Pero lo que no soporta es la arrogancia. Y Malfoy la destila por cada poro de su piel. Sin embargo, como no haya escondido su varita en algún lugar innombrable, el propietario del apartamento no parece significar ninguna amenaza.

—Estamos investigando la desaparición de uno de nuestros aurores durante la fiesta del Amigo Invisible en el Ministerio —habla por fin Robards—. Tenemos indicios de que Harry Potter podría estar aquí.

Draco entre cierra los ojos, no se sabe muy bien si por el humo del cigarrillo o porque piensa que son todos una panda de cretinos por atreverse a invadir su casa a estas horas de la noche.

—Y después dicen que el Ministerio no tiene prejuicios… ¿También hubieran invadido mi casa si mi apellido no fuera Malfoy?

El Jefe de Aurores, que ya se esperaba algo así, saca su vena diplomática, que es bastante corta, y responde:

—No es cuestión de apellidos, señor Malfoy, sino de que hemos detectado la magia de Harry Potter en este apartamento.  
Draco deja escapar un suspiro bastante teatral y después reconoce:

—Sí, Potter, Harry —rectifica—, está aquí.

Pueden verse expresiones de alivio en la mayoría de los aurores que están en la sala, incluido su Jefe, a excepción de uno que, incomprensiblemente, parece estar aguantándose la risa. Draco le mira con más atención. Parece el compañero con el que ha visto a Harry en varias ocasiones en el Ministerio.

—Necesito hablar con él para asegurarme de que no se encuentra aquí en contra de su voluntad —dice Robards.

Draco vuelve su atención hacia el Jefe de Aurores.

—Lo que es voluntad ha puesto mucha, créame —ironiza—. Pero ahora mismo está durmiendo.

Robards pone cara de incredulidad.

— ¡Pues despiértelo! —exclama.

—Está agotado, compréndalo, soy un hombre muy exigente…

Una carcajada, que no ha podido ser ahogada a tiempo, desvía la atención de todos sobre Peter, a quien Robards lanza una mirada asesina antes de centrarse otra vez en Malfoy. Este hombre está acabando con su paciencia.

—O le despierta usted y hablamos con él o ya se está apartando de esa puerta y le despertamos nosotros —amenaza.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco, como si la reacción de Robards le pareciera una exageración. Después se dirige hacia la mesita que ocupa el centro del salón, entre el conjunto de sofá y sillones, y apaga parsimoniosamente el cigarrillo en un bonito cenicero de cristal.

—Acompáñeme —dice después a Robards—. Y usted —esta vez se dirige a Peter—. Los aurores siempre van en pareja, ¿verdad?

Peter se muerde con saña el labio, intentando con todas sus fuerzas permanecer serio y se apresura a seguir a su malhumorado Jefe por el pasillo en el que se ha adentrado con Malfoy. Cuando éste abre la puerta, Peter no puede menos que pensar que en esta habitación cabría todo su apartamento. Casi inmediatamente una pequeña bola de pelo se acerca a ellos para olisquearlos y después, conforme con su inspección, regresa frente a la chimenea para seguir durmiendo. Harry está despatarrado sobre la cama tal como su madre le trajo al mundo, roncando como un bendito. Malfoy se apresura hacia allí y cubre a su amante con la sábana. Peter tiene que tragarse las ganas de gritar un “Te lo dije” a su Jefe, por no querer escucharle.

—Es que no aguanta bien el vino —le excusa Draco en tono paternalista—. Harry es más de cerveza…

Robards dirige la mirada a los pies de la cama donde hay una mesita plegable con una botella vacía y otra a medias, dos copas con restos de vino y un plato con uvas, queso y biscotes. El Jefe de Aurores se acerca para asegurarse de que lo que dice Malfoy es cierto, que Harry simplemente está un poco pasado de copas. El auror duerme tan relajado como un bebe que acaba de mamar de su madre. O como un tío que ha tenido la mejor follada del mundo. Evidentemente, ha sido lo segundo. Cabrón con suerte…

—Pasadas las fiestas hablaremos de su afición a fabricar trasladores ilegales, señor Malfoy —amenaza.

Draco pretende componer una expresión de arrepentimiento, pero no le sale. ¡Qué cojones! Desde que se ha traído al auror a casa, han follado tres veces como descosidos, entre tentempié y tentempié de uvas y queso. Y mucho vino. Y han sido las mejores folladas que Draco ha tenido en su vida. ¿Arrepentirse? ¡Y una mierda!

—Cuando usted quiera —responde—. Deseo que usted y sus hombres tengan una feliz Navidad, Jefe Robards —añade esperando que el Jefe de Aurores se dé por entendido y él y sus hombres se larguen de una vez.

Robards simplemente suelta un bufido y se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación. El bello durmiente y el imbécil de la sonrisita resabida van a chuparse más guardias que un novato en su primer año, ¡palabra de auror!

Una vez se ha asegurado de que su casa ha sido liberada de la presencia de tanto servidor de la ley mágica, Draco vuelve a la cama con el único auror que le interesa. Harry se remueve un poco hasta colocarse bien pegadito a él, sin despertarse. Draco toma nota mental de tener mucha cerveza en casa a partir de ahora. No quiere que Harry se le duerma…

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Después de Navidad había corrido como un reguero de pólvora por el Ministerio cuál era el regalo del _Amigo Invisible_ que había recibido Harry Potter. Inmediatamente después, desde un despacho del Departamento de la Ley Mágica, se había extendido el rumor de que, el ocupante de dicho despacho echaría mano de todo su arsenal de maldiciones si pescaba a alguien tonteando con el auror Potter, fuera del sexo que fuera. Draco es muy posesivo con sus cosas, no puede evitarlo. A pesar de todo, la mayoría de los empleados del Ministerio estaban de acuerdo en que la próxima Navidad tenía que celebrarse otra vez el _Amigo Invisible_. Algunos y algunas con el secreto deseo de recibir un regalo tan personal como el de Potter.

Fiel a su promesa, el Jefe de Aurores había exigido una explicación a la fabricación ilegal del traslador por parte de Draco; pero todo se había quedado en una amonestación. Harry y Peter habían chupado guardias un mes entero, la mayoría nocturnas para fastidiar también al culpable de todo aquel revuelo. Y como previsión a lo que pudiera suceder la siguiente Navidad, Robards amenazó con dos semanas de calabozo al que se le ocurriera hacer un traslador ilegal con fines privados. _¡Ni Amigo Invisible, ni leches!_ , le habían oído refunfuñar por los pasillos…

Los Weasley se habían molestado un poco por la falta de cortesía de Harry al no avisarles de que no pasaría las Navidades con ellos. Pero Hermione y Luna estaban encantadas de que, por fin, su amigo hubiera conseguido lo que deseaba y necesitaba.

A principios de febrero las aguas empezaban a volver a su cauce. La gente aún se sonreía un poco cuando veía a Harry y a Draco comiendo en la cafetería o entrando en la misma chimenea en el atrio para regresar a casa. Todavía no viven oficialmente juntos pero Harry ya tiene más ropa y otras cosas en el apartamento de Draco que en el suyo propio. Convivir con Draco es mucho más fácil de lo que el auror esperaba, siempre que no espachurre el tubo de pasta de dientes o deje ropa tirada por el suelo. Pero esas son nimiedades a las que Harry se puede acostumbrar.

— ¿Qué vais a hacer Draco y tú por San Valentín?

Peter y Harry comparten cubículo y tienen sus mesas una frente a la otra. Harry levanta la cabeza del informe que está escribiendo y mira a su compañero.

—No tengo ni idea —reconoce—. No tengo mucha experiencia en esto de San Valentín…

—Yo llevaré a Marnie a cenar y después a bailar a una discoteca muggle.

Harry sonríe.

—Estoy seguro de que Draco ya tiene algo pensado, pero no suelta prenda.

Peter se echa un poco atrás en su silla y esboza una mueca burlona.

—Nunca te había visto dejarte llevar de esta forma…

La sonrisa de Harry se amplía todavía más.

—Porque nunca había tenido a nadie que se preocupara por mí de la manera en que lo hace Draco, dejando aparte a mis amigos. Y, créeme, soy el primer sorprendido. Pero me he pasado la vida intentando cumplir con las expectativas de los demás, Peter. Ahora tengo a una persona que se dedica a cumplir con las mías. No puedo sentirme más feliz.

Quien lo habría dicho del estirado de Malfoy, piensa Peter, volviendo a su propio informe. Se alegra mucho por Harry, pero es una lástima. Ahora ya no habrá incidentes graciosos para echarse unas risas a costa de su compañero. Y la razón es muy sencilla: nadie está dispuesto a arriesgarse a comprobar si Draco Malfoy va de farol con lo de enviar una severa maldición al primero que se atreva a tontear con Harry…

 

 

En un rincón de la cafetería del Ministerio…

—Todo ha salido mucho mejor de lo que pensábamos —sonríe Luna.

Hermione deja escapar un exagerado suspiro.

—Los hombres son tan fáciles de manipular… No importa si son gays o heteros.

—Ahora tienen dos perritos…

—Sí, buena jugada la de endilgarle otro a Harry —se ríe Hermione—. Creí que Draco iba a tirarse de su repeinado pelo.

—Y tú fuiste muy hábil al interceptar su correo y cambiar la carta de Todo Para el Mago y la Bruja de Hoy, para hacerle creer que solo quedaban cuatro tonterías que una persona como Draco no se atrevería a regalar.

—Fue más fácil de lo que piensas… Lo peor fueron las carreras que tuve que darme para vigilar cuándo Draco bajaba a la cafetería, quedar con Harry para comer con él a la misma hora y después salir corriendo en el último momento para que los dos coincidieran.

— ¿Y Harry no sospechó nunca de tanto plantón?

Hermione se ríe.

— ¡Qué va a sospechar! Estaba encantado de coincidir con tanta frecuencia con Draco. Los hombres son simples, Luna, no ven más allá de sus narices. O de sus pollas…

Luna casi se atraganta y su amiga tiene que darle unos golpecitos en la espalda para que se recupere de su ataque de risa mezclado con té.

—Tuvimos suerte, de todas formas —reconoce cuando puede por fin hablar—. No sabemos todos los regalos que Draco llegó a idear que, gracias a Merlín, no le salieron bien.

—Lo que me tiene atónita es que Ron se aviniera a colaborar —reconoce también Hermione—. Harry no tiene ningún juego de ajedrez…

Y tras un breve silencio…

—Por cierto, ¿conoces a Violet Hobday? —Luna niega con la cabeza— Trabaja en la Oficina de Desmemorización. Sé de buena tinta que lleva años enamorada de Peter Burke, que trabaja en el Departamento de Transporte…

—Mmm —Luna le dirige una mirada traviesa a su amiga—… ¿Crees que deberíamos…?

Hermione asiente con la misma expresión pícara en su rostro.

—Hasta el _Amigo Invisible_ de este año todavía nos queda mucho tiempo…

 

FIN


End file.
